Life On Sakura Farm
by Colhan3000
Summary: Yami lives a nice life on Sakura Farm with his wife Celia and his son Yamato. But what goes on with the animals, when the barn door closes for the night or when he's off tending to the crops? AWL


Yay! My first Harvest Moon fiction!

**_I do not own _Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life_, only _Nintendo_ and _Natsume_ are owners to this video game._**

****

**In this fiction I tried to use a different idea that I don't think anyone has done this, all Harvest Moon fictions I've seen have romance between any of the games girls. But what about one of the main characters in the game? What about what the ANIAMLS think? And what do they talk about or do once the main character leaves the barn?**

**All the animals are the names of the animals in my current Harvest Moon game in AWL, as is the name of the farm and any other things that you name on your own in the game.**

**This is a One-Shot fiction**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Life On Sakura Farm**

A little while longer and then they could talk, their owner Yami was getting done putting fodder in their feeding bins after bring them in when it began to rain. All of them watched as Yami put regular fodder in all their bins before getting to Chii's bin and putting Good Fodder in hers, the door of the barn suddenly opened and in came their owners little son Yamato toddled into the barn. He was wearing his usual green hat and light green overalls, his gray hazel eyes looked around before spotting his father. "Daddy!" the little toddler called running over to his father and clinging to his legs, "Yamato, what are you doing out here? And it's raining outside your all wet, your mother isn't going to be happy" Yami said but with a good natured tone in his voice. "Mommy told me dinner was almost ready so I wanted to tell you" Yamato said pushing his hat back on the top of his head, before Yami could say anything more a call came from the door before the thunder out side was heard by the now open barn door. Celia in her green dress and her long brown hair covered by her orange bandanna, "Yami, Yamato are you both in here?" she asked before spotting them. "Yes dear, sorry I'm a little late the rain took me by surprise I had to get everyone in"

"Well as long as your alright I'm happy" Celia said coming over and picking up her son and cuddling him, "Now I bet the both of you are starving, I made Tempura, Yam Soup, Tomacarro Salad for dinner and to drink some Fruit Juice and a Grape Pie for dessert" Celia said walking over to the door, "Wow all that for supper? You made a feast not a simple meal" Yami said chuckling as he followed his wife to the door. Celia laughed "Well, we've been having such good harvests with all the rain so we have plenty of food. And it is the first day of Summer we should have our own little New Year party like the one we go to at Romana's house every year" she said smiling, "I think I'll make some Yam Soup to take to old man Galen tomorrow" Yami said, "Mmmm of course, poor man. Losing Nina just a year after Yamato was born" Celia said remembering the old man that her husband had befriended since the day he came to Forget-Me-Not Valley, it had hurt Yami as well when Nina passed away from a nasty flu that had been going around the winter of that year. Yami's frown disappeared as he walked through the door of the barn "I'll use the best Sweet Potato's I have left to make the soup" he said, only the giggling of Celia was heard before the door closed and the animals were alone at last in the barn.

"That is so sweet of Owner!" Ami the Marble cow and youngest of the barns occupants said as the other animals in the barn turn to look at her, "Owner has always been such a wonderful cook don't you think?" she asked Minako the Star cow who's food bin was right next to hers, Minako was the second youngest but smart. "Well of course he is, remember when Nina was still alive? When ever Owner had a harvest of melons he would make a Melon Pie for both of them" she said before Tama the Brown cow piped in "He did cook for Celia before they were married remember?" she asked. "Well then it seems it's the opposite with an old saying you women use on us men" the old sheep Yuito said who's bin was across from them, "Quite true Yuito" said the other sheep Aiko who was right next to him. "And what might that be?" asked Tama "That the way to a mans heart is through his stomach!" she old sheep said as he began laughing, bleeding as he did so. "Will you guys keep it down?" asked Mamoru who was the only male cow in the barn and was a Brown cow bull, he was chewing his fodder as he looked lazily at his barn members. "Come on Mamoru, Owner left so we can talk now. Its not like we can talk in the pasture with that Daryl man wandering around the farm sometimes" Youkai the horse said and began to dig into his own food.

"Speaking of food, why does Chii get the Good Fodder while we get the regular stuff Owner gets from cutting grass?" Minako asked looking over a Chii, a Normal Cow who was the oldest cow and animal on Sakura Farm. "You know why Minako!" Ami said not caring that she was pushing into talk of the older barn members; being too young to even produce milk and just getting out of the calf hatch after her mother was sold, she looked to Chii as not only a mother figure but like a warm hearted grandmother as well. "She is the current cow who is providing milk! Good Fodder costs a lot of money, and since Good Fodder helps make the milk of better quality it only makes sense that she gets the Good Fodder" Ami said. Chii smiled before speaking "Thank you child for speaking up for me, its not like I have any say in what Owner gives me to eat. You remained me so much of your mother Yuki that sweet young Marble cow, she took on providing milk for the farm so I could take a breather" the old cow said looking at her adopted daughter.

"Oh yes I remember that!" Yuito said looking at the youngster, "If I remember clearly; Mamoru was still a calf himself at the time, too young to sire a calf of his own, but old enough to stay in the barn. So Yami had to pay for Miracle Potion since milk was the blood of the farms money stream along with the eggs" Yuito said munching on his fodder "When that man name Takakura came to give Chii the Miracle Potion, Yuki knocked it out of his hand and drank it herself" Yuito said chuckling "Not to say Owner minded, to him at least they were getting milk. And good milk at that since Yuki was a Marble cow made a lot of money for the farm, she then gave birth to little Ami here, and then when her mother stopped producing Mother's Milk and Owner lost all his crops from that heavy rain storm hit. He didn't have enough money left; he had to sell Yuki back to that old man in Mineral Town to get more money it couldn't wait" Yuito finished looking over to the young Marble cow before returning to his food. Sighing Youkai looked out of the window of the doors of the barn, "How long do you think this constant everyday rain is going to last?" he asked, Chii looked up "I don't know, but I'm getting tired of getting to graze for only a few minutes before Owner has to bring us in because of yet another down pour" all the animals agreed and returned to their own supper remaining quite for the remainder of the night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"YOU DIRTY COWS!" Daryl screamed his eyes blood shot, "Crazy old man" Minako whispered to her fellow cows. She, Chii, Tama and Ami were sitting under the tree in the pasture were the pond was. The sheep Akio and Yuito were drinking water from the tuft and talking in very silent whispers so none of the humans would hear them; Sadly Mamoru due to it raining last night and even thought their Owner got them inside, Mamoru came down with a cold during the night. Their Owner had giving him medicine from the many bottles of medicine he kept in the Tool Shed in case someone got sick, but Mamoru had barley eaten his breakfast and their Owner had to feed him by hand. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO!" Daryl yelled yet again, "I do wish he'd keep it down" said Yuka waddling over from the group of Chickens, over to the very pond she and her mate landed in when that lady in the green dress found them. "Yes at this rate he will awaken Yamato and Celia" Sun said waddling over to his mate, "That would be the last thing we need" Tama said chewing the green grass in front of her.

Mamoru was starting to get tired of Daryl yelling at him and his fellow cows, the guy was a complete basket case who liked spying on his Owners family partially his three year old son. Last night everyone got stuck in the rain, he got soaked and now he woke up sick and had to drink that gross medicine. Now while he was trying to take a nap to try and sleep as much of it of as he could, this kook had to show up today and make so much noise with his yelling that it made his head throb. "JUST YOU WAIT!" _Okay! That is it, I've had it!_ Mamoru stood up and speed to the side of the fence Daryl was at and rammed the fence with his head knocking the man back; this woke Toboe their Owners dog who fitted his name pretty well, although Toboe translated to 'Howling' it was a form of noise and Toboe was a very noisy dog and very nasty towards intruders and that included Daryl. Toboe started barking with his pointed ears flattened back to his head before he started chasing Daryl out of the farm, just as their Owner came out of the house carrying the Yam Soup he had just made for Galen.

"NO! Toboe bad dog! Don't chase Daryl!" Yami yelled scolding the dog as Yamato giggled and waved his little hand "Bye, bye Uncle Daryl" he called as his father sighed. "That crazy dog" Yami said shaking his head and taking his son's hand and began walking towards the dirt road that lead to the grave yard, were Galen had moved into his wife's honoring shrine that was in front of her grave. "Come on Yamato, grandpa Galen is waiting for his soup" Yami said, "Yay! You think he'll teach me about banzai plants?" Yamato asked "I don't know maybe" Yami said their voices getting farther and farther away. Meanwhile Mamoru had gotten up and began walking over to the back of the pasture, that had yet to be touched by their Owners sickle and was full of tall green grass. A area of grass moved before Youkai lifted his head showing that he had layed down on the ground and had covered completely from view, the orange horse yawned before looking at the sick and angry looking bull. "Do I even want to know?" he asked and Mamoru snorted an annoyed "No"

**LATER THAT DAY**

They were still in the pasture and they were all happy that it had been hours and there was no sign of another rain storm, the chickens continued to claw and peck at the ground for bugs and worms. Akio looked from the water he was drinking over to Chii who had picked up a conversation with both Yuka the duck and Chibi the chicken, both roosters Oni and Kai were having a crowing contest. _Like they need to know how to crow, ever since Owner got that alarm clock from Grant he wakes up on his own_ Aiko thought, all of them quickly quieted down as Yami came out of the house with his son in tow. "Daddy why are you taking me by the crop field?" Yamato asked, "Well, one day you might want to take over the farm. If you want to do that you need to know how to work it" Yami said; the field near the house was for any left over seeds that didn't make it into the crop field, most of the time that happened because Yami bought too many seeds. The other field was for trees only and the large one was for crops, this all the animals knew. As they watched their Owner give his son lessons on plant care they heard a loud barking.

"Hey guys!" Toboe called running over to the side of the fence, "Hey Toboe" they all said in whisper. "Did you see me chase that kook of the farm? I tell ya the day he doesn't come near this farm again, will be the day that I know I've don't my job as protector of the farm" Toboe said rambling on and on, "Toboe please! Your being rather loud" Minako said looking over at their Owner who was teaching his son what every tool was for, "What if he hears you talking?" Tama asked, "He'll go crazy, and all of Forget Valley will think he's crazy if he says his animals talk!" Ami said.

"Moo cow talk"

All the animals in the pasture froze and looked over at the fence; their standing with his green cloths covered in planting soil was Yamato looking at Ami with smiling face and his gray hazel eyes shining. "Moo cow talk" he said again clapping his hands. What were they to do? Would their owner believe the young boy? Being farm animals they knew quite a lot about humans, and they knew that their Owner would do either do two things. One, believe his son and try to tell everyone else and be voted the next kook of Forget Valley for thinking animals could talk. Or the possible two, he would think it was a little boy with a very active imagination. "Yamato" Yami called from the soil he was sowing with Melon seeds, seeing that his son was by the pasture gate he stood and brushed the dirt of his cloths before walking over. "Son what are you doing?" Yami asked walking to his son's side, the little boy looked up and his father and then at the animals before smiling and responding "Playing with Moo cow" he said which didn't set any nerves to calming down just yet.

Yami chuckled before saying "That's nice Yamato, you know sometimes I even talk to them" Yami said walking to the house, "Really?" the little boy asked "Yup, but I'll let you in on a secret. I've always hoped they would one day talk back to me ever since I came to this farm" Yami said smiling. "Maybe they're just waiting for the right time to say something" Yamato said, Yami laughed "Your probably right, come on your mother should have lunch ready" Yami said as he pulled his son further to the door of the house, before they entered all the animals saw little Yamato mouthed "I keep a secret for you" before going in with his father.

**THAT NIGHT**

Yami had gotten all of the cows, the sheep and the horse into the barn after their bath, and after putting the chickens and ducks back in the Hen house. He had watered the crops and harvested any ripe vegetables in the field, along with collecting the banana's and oranges from the trees, a putting some in the Seed Maker and some in the fridge for him and his family to eat. Now he had one last chore to do before calling it a night, he brushed every cow and every sheep and the horse then filled their food bin's with fodder. "You know you guys" Yami said starting to talk to them "I wonder what you would say if you could talk" he said as he began to hand feed Chii some fodder. "If you like how I care for you, what do you think of me, how you have to be submitted to Daryl snooping around every once in a while" Yami smiled and shook his head remembering this morning all too clearly. Chii finished the fodder in his hand and Yami sighed standing up and patted Chii on the head "You would have a lot to tell, huh old girl" he said with warm affection laced in his voice, he stood up and walked to the barn door and then looked at all the animals in the barn.

On the left of the barn

Chii, the Normal breed cow who had mothered already three calves and was the oldest cow in the barn.

Ami, the Marble breed cow who after she had gotten off, milk her mother had to be sold.

Mamoru, the Brown breed cow who since as long as he could remember had been the only bull in the barn.

Minako, the Star breed cow who was the next cow he was planning to have provided milk for the farm.

To the right of the barn

Youkai, his horse who he rode everywhere and always came running when he gave a whistle.

Tama, the Brown breed cow, who he grew fond of when she came to him as a little calf.

Yuito, his first sheep who was now getting on in years, and would have to be sheared before he got over heated in the summer sun.

Akio, his second sheep and last barn animal, he also needed a shearing which would be done tomorrow.

_They all would have a lot to say_ Yami thought as he opened the door of the barn looking one last time at his animals for the night, "You know, one time I hope you really do talk back to me one day" he said. Then with a creak the door closed shut for the night, Chii the old cow could not help but smile and she settled down _I'd be glad to speak with you, but right now is not the time my old friend_

**THE END**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

How was it? I had always seen Harvest Moon fictions but they always focus on the main character and not much of the animals, the way the animals are set up in the barn and their names are all the names of the cows, sheep, horse, dog and other characters you need to name yourself in the game. The reason why my farm is called Sakura Farm is because of the single tree in the pasture, it always had pink leaves on it in the Spring like a Cherry Blossom tree would. And Sakura means Cherry Blossom in Japanese.


End file.
